Digital information is often distributed over a network, such as the Internet. Such digital information can include, for example, audio and/or video data. Distributors and owners of rights in the information often wish to control the viewing, copying and/or distribution of the information. Various digital rights management (DRM) schemes can encrypt the digital information to prevent unauthorized access to it. However, implementing a DRM scheme can sometimes be expensive and/or impractical.